creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Livin' The Life With The Stereotypes
Livin' The Life With The Stereotypes is an American Animated Series made for Disney XD. It is created by Chris Prynoski, the man behind Motorcity, and is made with designs by Maxwell Atoms and squiggle-vision effects by Tom Snyder. It premiered for three seasons and seventy-eight episodes from October 5, 2013 until May 28, 2016. The series is a production of Titmouse Inc. and Stretch Films Inc. Summary *Follow the adventures of Sophia Winterford and her family and friends, as they live together in the fictional town of Pinewood. Characters #Sophia Winterford (Tara Strong) #Lolita Diamond (Vanessa Marshall) #Amethyst Giger (Grey Griffin) #Charleigh Greene (Mae Whitman) #Madeline Voorhees (Lara Jill Miller) #Betty Hawkins (Janyse Jaud) #Lorry Coutts (Candi Milo) #Mackenzie Lloyd (Linda Cardellini) #Ralph Hart (Jason Marsden) #Cole Winston (Danny Cooksey) #Chloe Morrow (Kelly Sheridan) #Arlene Parks (Kathryn "Kat" Cressida) #Mimi Monroe (Debi Derryberry) #Bonnibel "Bonnie" Southeast (Colleen O'Saughnessey) #Master Jodie Castellaneta (Hynden Walch) #Superintendent Bella Brewster (Minty Lewis) #Lana Fulbright (Amy Poehler) #Sally Walters (Chantal Strand) #Alya Winterford (Minae Noji) #Amelia Winterford (Stephanie Morgenstern) #Meghan Combs (Sarah Hyland) #Caroline Stormwind (Jennifer Hale) #Josephine Grimsbo (Isabella Acres) #Hecuba Blackwood (Jessica DiCicco) #Emery Harrison (Nika Frost) #Lynn Andrea Morrow (Laura Bailey) #Alexander Combs (Yuri Lowenthal) #Mayor Faith Hughes (Olivia Olson) Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014) # New Girls @ School # Goth To Have Better Friends # Coup Voorhees # Halloween with the Pinewood Middle School Students # The Girly Gossip # I Don't Karaoke! # Friday Black Friday # American Lie # Best Thanksgiving Ever! # Stage Frightened # It Takes Two To Solve A Mystery # A Very Quintessential Christmas # It's A Braces Thing # Cheer Evil # Coutt to the Chase # Call Her Jade # Dear Diary # The Sweet Princess' Birthday # Bad Zituation # New Journal...Of Death! # Tooth or Dare # Mr. Stealyagirl # Meghan and the Revenge on Louie # Hecuba is Missing # Di-Gi-Oh! # The Horrors at Camp Butterfly Season 2 (2014-2015) # Perky Gothed Out # The Princess and The Blog # Sophia's Hook # Small Mackenzie in Big Worlds # Ralph and Cole In Jail # Sleep Over Your Dead Body # Keeping It Smoothie # An Adventure...in Babysitting?! # The Untouchables # May I Have This Dance? # Clique Online # Show-and-Tell-That-To-Your-Students # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Prank Call? # Don't Cry, Amelia # Jadee and the Fuzz on Science # The Battle of The Bands # Evicted! # Chains That Bind # Taking Spare Times # Amelia In Wonderland # Redhead Rivalry # A Very Bad Day For Madeline # Some Enchanted Morning # Double, Double, Boil and Trouble # Working Out For Free # Crazy Maniacs Season 3 (2015-2016) # A New Neighbor # Lorry Lorry # Rumor Rumor # Runnin' for Presidents # Substitute Teacher # Nerd or Noob? Do or Die! # The Bird Scene # Fashion Victims # Born To Be A Rebel # Lolita Breaks A Promise # Equal Studies # Fractious Problems # For The Love of Lorry # Down In The Dumps # Girls On Strike # Amethyst The Mariachi Singer # The Magic Act # Ralph and Cole's Big Break # Air Ball # Westbound Citizens # Secretaries For A Day # Amelia's Ballet Lessons # Attack of The Robot Students # All Pumped Up # A Pinewood Graduation # So Long and Good Night Category:Nickolasd Category:Pikachufreak Category:Princess Dynasti Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:Stretch Films Inc. Category:Disney XD